


Jantar à luz de velas

by MistyMayDawn, ProjetoAniverse



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003), Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Fluff, droubble, edwin - Freeform
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26662594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistyMayDawn/pseuds/MistyMayDawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProjetoAniverse/pseuds/ProjetoAniverse
Summary: Entusiasmada, Winry prepara uma noite romântica para aproveitar com seu marido, Edward. Ela só não esperava que ele fosse reagir daquela forma.
Relationships: Edward Elric/Winry Rockbell
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Jantar à luz de velas

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, aqui é a Misty. Como estão, meus doces?  
> Ficar restrita a uma certa quantidade de palavras foi um desafio. Eu adoro descrever bem as coisas!
> 
> Boa leitura.

Definitivamente, Winry Rockbell não se considerava uma pessoa romântica, pois preferia muito mais consertar seus automails. Contudo, ela nunca esteve tão feliz em toda sua vida, precisava dar aquela notícia ao seu marido. E como a situação pedia, planejou uma noite especial de jantar à luz de velas para aproveitar com Edward Elric.

Ela caprichou no preparo do espaguete, depois pôs uma toalha delicada na mesa, enfeitou-a com um arranjo de flores vermelhas, colocou taças para o vinho e acrescentou velas perfumadas no ambiente. Tudo perfeito para a chegada do loiro.

Quando Ed chegou cansado do trabalho, Winry puxou-o para se sentar e iniciarem a refeição. Após comerem o espaguete, Elric estava com uma pulga na orelha e precisava esclarecer aquela situação.

— Winry, por acaso... — Com a curta frase, ela abriu um sorrisão e encheu-se de expectativa. — Você esqueceu de pagar a conta de energia? Por que tá tudo escuro?

Confusa, Winry piscou algumas vezes.

— Edward, seu idiota!

— O que eu fiz?!

— Porteiro de maquete! — bradou furiosa, antes de acertá-lo um soco na cabeça.

— Quem você chamou de micróbio? Maníaca por automails!

Deixado sozinho, Ed teve certeza que alquimia era mais simples de entender do que sua amada esposa Winry.

**Author's Note:**

> Obrigada por chegar até aqui <33  
> Eu amei escrever. Foi simples, mas espero que gostem.
> 
> Agora vamos aos agradecimentos: @DeathProphet, obrigada pela capa muito fofa! Amei de coração! Eu fiquei apaixonada demais. E a betagem excelente da @_SourCandy. Ela sempre arrasa!


End file.
